paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in Zippy City
Note: This is a crossover with a Korean cartoon called "Vroomiz". Summery While playing, the pups find a mysterious gadget in the ground. It then takes the pups to a town where vehicle shaped animals called Vroomiz lived. A group of Vroomiz make friends with the pups and are trying to stop three thieves who stole an old tire. Characters Paw Patrol * Chase * Marshall * Skye * Rocky * Zuma * Rubble * Ryder Vroomiz * Speeder * Ferrah * Bungi * PT * Gerry * Tommy * Spunky * Lucy * Sheriff McTiger * Thieves Story (It's a normal day at the Lookout, the pups are playing ball.) Skye: Over to you, Chase! "Hits the ball" Chase: Coming your way, Rocky! "Hits the ball" (When the pups are having fun, Marshall suddenly heard something.) Marshall: Huh? "The ball hits his head" Oof! "Falls down" Zuma: "Gasps" Mawshall! You okay, dude? Marshall: Yeah, I'm good. "Gets up" Rocky: "Walks over" Why didn't you hit the ball? Marshall: I thought I heard something. (Then, the same noise is heard.) Rubble: Where's it coming from? (The pups follow the sound. But then, Skye puts her head on the ground.) Skye: Hey! I think it's coming from the ground. "Lifts her head up" (Rubble began digging.) Chase: Do you think you can go a little faster, Rubble? Rubble: Alright. "Digs faster" Chase: Wow! That's fast! Rubble: "Hits a strange looking object" Hey, I hit something. Zuma: I'll get Wyder. "Runs off" (Scene Changer: Paw Patrol Badge) (After Ryder dusted the dirt off the object, he could clearly see that it's a cube-shaped gadget.) Ryder: Well this is surprising. (The pups came over.) Rocky: What's surprising? Ryder: This looks like a gadget. Marshall: What kind of gadget? Ryder: I don't know. Hang on, what's this? (Ryder noticed the gadget had an inscription.) Ryder: There's an inscription on it. Pups: What does it say? Ryder: It says, "Reads" This gadget belongs to a scienctist in Zippy City. (The pups got confused when Ryder said "Zippy City.") Chase: Zippy City? Skye: What's Zippy City? Ryder: I'll look it up. "Pulls out his pup-pad" (Ryder types Zippy City on the pup-pad and gets a shocking surprise.) Ryder: Whoa! Zuma: What? Ryder: The pup-pad says Zippy City is a town from a cartoon called Vroomiz. Rubble: Cool! Wait, what is Vroomiz? Ryder: It's a Korean show about animal-shaped vehicles called Vroomiz. Rubble: Oh, I get it. (The pup-pad suddenly rings.) Ryder: I better take this. Walks away" (Marshall took a step closer to the gadget.) Marshall: "Thought" Zippy City. Such a place to be. "Speaks" I think we should go there! Zuma: Uh, Mawshall, dude, Zippy City's just a made up place. It's not real. Marshall: But, Zuma, I'm sure it's real. Rocky: Zuma has a point, Marshall. Marshall: Come one, guys! I'm 100% sure that- "His paw hits a button" Uh oh. (The gadget started to light up and started shaking.) Chase: Marshall, what did you do? Marshall: I don't know. "Tries to make the gadget stop shaking" A little help please? (The other pups tried to stop the shaking, but it didn't stop.) Pups: OOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (A flash surrounded the pups and the Lobby faded away to white.) '''TBC' Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes